For The One Whom I Love
by Buddyfight Fictions
Summary: Genma spends the night at the Mikado residence


Genma clanged to bowl with the gong to pay his respects for Yota.  
"Thank you so much for coming over Genma! You're welcome anytime." Gao's mother said as she smiled.

"Thanks, Thought I should be on my way!" Genma turned around and started to walk out.  
"No way! You're coming up to my room and having a match with me again!" Gao said as he grabbed Genma's arm with a cute head-turned blush at him

Genma blushed at Gao's cute face.  
"S-sure..."

"I attack with Drum and the game is over!" Gao said as he jumped up around the play mat, he had just won against Genma again.  
"Good game Gao! Now I'm gonna be on my way." He said as he went downstairs

On his way out, he ran into Suzumi  
"Its a really bad typhoon coming Genma, you should stay over, get comfortable."  
"I see! I'm sorry for the intrusion!"He returned upstairs.

"Gao it looks like I'm staying!" He came back into his room

"Awesome! Now you can spend the night!" He tackled Genma  
Genma blushed. Having the boy hugging him felt good.

"Can I shower Gao?" He asked  
"Go ahead! I just took mine!"Gao replied.

After he got out the shower both went to bed.  
"Genma~, Sleep in my bed!"  
"But I only have my undergarments on..."  
"Its fine!"

Genma went to lay in the bed with Gao and him facing eachother.  
"Night, Genma"  
"Night. Gao"

Genma was fast asleep, Gao was awake starting at him,  
He leaned closer, then closer, and closer until he was nose to nose with his face

Slowly and softly, he gently kissed Genma's lips.  
He noticed something pushing against his leg as he continued. He stopped the kiss

"E-ehh?"  
He looked down to see that Genma had an erection.  
Gao blushed  
"Oh my gosh, something else to do for him now" Gao smiled

He took off Genma's thong and began to lick Genma's erection, he teased it and kissed it, pretty soon the pre-cum came into Gao's mouth, it was an interesting taste, but he loved it.

Genma jolted up  
"Gao w-what are you doing?"

Gao froze  
"I-I was pleasuring you, I want to do this sex thing after all Genma, can you do it with me?"

Genma blushed terribly  
"Of course Gao, Its no problem, I will teach you what I know. Are you sure about this."  
"I'm positive to do it with the one I love!"  
"You love me?" Genma blushed  
"Of course, over the ABC cup I learned new emotion, that I never felt before, its love, for you Genma."  
"I love you to Gao, I will show you everything I know" He smiled

"Okay first we should start things of with a little kiss" Genma leaned into Gao and pressed his lips against Gao's  
They both let out soft moans as it went on, and it was enough to warm them up.  
Genma began to strip Gao down until he was completely naked.

"I'll have to get some lube for us" Genma said as he pulled lotion out and began rubbing it on Gaos bottom side  
"C-cold! Genma its cold" He said as Genma rubbed him  
"Its all fine Gao, trust me, its just a little longer." As he finished rubbing the lube on him

"Okay are you ready for this Gao, this may hurt a little tell me if it does okay?"  
"Okay Genma, I'm ready." He said as Genma held both of his legs wide open

Genma entered him.  
"A-Aaaaah! Genma~!" Gao let out very loud moans. It was good the door was closed, no one would be able to hear them overly loud  
"Are you okay Gao?" Genma stopped.  
"Yeah, it just feels good~!" Gao breathed heavy

Genma entered him again and again, each time his erection feeling better.  
Genma blushed at the site of Gao laying out on the bed, cheeks as red as roses breathing heavy, eyes closed with Genma holding his legs up.  
"I cant believe I'm fucking Yota's younger brother, he's so cute, and he loves me, its the first time I've been loved by anyone" Genma thought to himself, he shed a tear and it landed on Gao. Gao began to look worried

"Genma are you okay, did I do something?" he asked worried  
"No, Gao, its just that I love you to, thank you for loving me, for that I will love you too!"

Genma continued Entering Gao and filling him up and pleasuring him  
"Ahhh~Genma, please cum inside of me, I want you to!"  
"You want my cum, you can have all of it!" Genma unloaded inside Gao.

Genma and Gao layed down again naked by eachother, holding eachother until Gao fell asleep.  
"I'll protect the one I love, for showing me this side of myself." Genma said as he kissed an asleep Gao on the forehead.

***NOTES*  
**So I got a request on this as strange as this may seem, I dont know this ship existed, but Im happy to write things for the fans ;w;


End file.
